My Surfer Girl
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Clove will always be Cato's surfer girl. Nothing will ever change that. CLATO! High school AU. Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Clove's POV)

I, 16 year old Clove Odair, love surfing.

It's pretty easy to develop a love of surfing when you're a member of my family. We live in Hawaii, the birthplace of modern surfing. My parents, Brody and Kate Odair, are pro surfers. They have been ever since they graduated from high school. After getting married, they bought a house by the beach. Two years after buying the house, they had me and my fraternal twin brother Finnick.

I surf just for the fun of it. Finnick is a pro surfer. Actually, I should say _was_-because he quit surfing ever since his girlfriend Madge drowned. But Finnick's new and current girlfriend Annie Cresta has just recently convinced him to surf again. And he has gotten back into being a pro surfer.

I'm glad Annie did what she did. Because Finn (my nickname for Finnick) loves surfing just as much as I do. Well okay, maybe a little less; because surfing is practically my life. I'm a surfer girl, and I always will be. Nothing is _ever_ going to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Clove's POV)

It was early in the morning, and the weather on the beach was perfect for surfing.

I grabbed my board and darted down the beach, followed by Finnick. It's easy to find our way to the beach, because the beach is literally right behind our house.

Finn did a little back-flip.

"Do you _have _to be such a showoff?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, Clovey. I'm a pro surfer. Pretty much _all_ pro surfers are showoffs."

Clovey was Finn's nickname for me.

"You got a good point there." I said. Pro surfers were _definitely_ show-offs. Especially the really good ones like our parents. I'm guessing Finn is trying to follow in their footsteps.

A good solid wave was forming, so I paddled out until I got really close to it. Then I stood up and rode the wave back to shore. Finn did the same, except he stood off the whole time.

As soon as we got back on the beach, our mom told us it was time to get ready for school. Finn and I darted back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Clove's POV)

After a quick shower to get the smell of salt water out of my hair, I tried to decide which outfit to wear to school today.

It seemed like a cargo pants kind of day. I slipped on a white t-shirt, brown cargo pants, and brown flip flops.

Finnick was wearing jean Bermuda shorts and a solid blue t-shirt.

We got in Finn's car and he drove to school.

As soon as Finn parked his car in the parking lot of our high school, Roosevelt High School, we went our separate ways. Finn went off to find Annie, and I found my boyfriend Cato and my friends Katniss, Rue, and Foxy. Her real name is Jackie, but I call her Foxy because her last name is Foxworthy.

Katniss's boyfriend Peeta, Rue's boyfriend Thresh, and Jackie's boyfriend Marvel were there too. We're all best friends.

Rue gave me a hug. "Hey Clove!"

"Hey." I said, hugging her back.

Cato pouted, mocking hurt. "How come she gets a hug before I do?"

"Because I don't give you hugs," I replied. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

The girls let out a squeal of "AWWW!"

The bell rung and we all headed to class. The group of us all have the same classes at the same time.

How awesome is that?

If you answered that question with "super awesome", you are right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Cato's POV)

We were in the middle of Chemistry class, and Marvel would not stop telling corny jokes. He's the class clown type.

"What do you do with dead chemists? Barium!" Marvel laughed at his own joke, causing me to let out a groan. His corny jokes and incredibly loud laughter are preventing me from focusing on my work.

"Some of us are actually trying to work here!" Katniss glared at Marvel.

"Yeah, and you're preventing us from focusing on this worksheet with your incredibly loud laughter. Please stop laughing!" Rue chimed in.

Marvel has shut up now. Thank sweet fucking mother of pearl.

~Line break~

It's the end of the school day now. I am putting my books in my locker.

"So, what are you doing after school?" Clove asked.

"Not sure. How about you?" I asked.

"Surfing of course!" Clove said enthusiastically.

I suspected as much. That's typical behavior from Clove, my surfer girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clove's POV

As soon as I got home, I changed into a black bikini top and neon green board shorts and grabbed my board.

Then I headed towards the beach. Finn followed me.

As we ran down the beach, I could feel the warm sand between my toes and I could feel the warm sun on my skin.

My friend Johanna Mason, Marvel's identical twin sister, who is homeschooled and also loves to surf, was already in the water.

"Hey, are you guys coming in the water or what?" Johanna asked me and Finn.

"YEAH!" We yelled at the same time.

We got into the water and paddled towards where Johanna was.

Third person POV

Clove dangled her left arm in the water, enjoying the pleasantly cool feeling on her skin.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge tiger shark appeared out of nowhere and sank its razor sharp teeth into Clove's arm.

"Holy shit!" Johanna yelled.

The water was red with Clove's blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Finnick's POV)

I was in a panic. My twin sister had just been attacked by a fucking shark!

"Let's get to the beach!" Johanna yelled.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" I agreed. "Clove, start paddling."

A very shocked-looking Clove kicked with her legs and paddled with her right arm.

"Get to the reef!" I yelled, coming up behind them. Paddling strongly with one arm, I pushed Clove's board with the other, noticing as blood flowed into the sea, turning the dark blue water into a bright crimson. There was a massive chunk of Clove's board missing. And quite a bit of skin.

Eventually, we got to the reef. Clove blacked out from shock. I took my shirt off and made it into a tourniquet. I put the shirt on what was left of Clove's arm to attempt to stop it from bleeding. Well, bleeding more, that is.

Johanna ran to her sports bag and pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. "It's an emergency! A friend of mine has just been attacked by a massive shark! She needs to get to the hospital, and fast!"

Soon, an ambulance arrived, and Clove was taken to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Finnick's POV)

Let me tell you; being in school while your twin sister is in the hospital is not easy.

I could hardly focus in any of my classes, because I was too busy thinking about Clove. Was she going to be okay? Or did that shark attack take her life?

It was lunch time now. I sat down next to Annie and Clove's friends.

"Hey, where's Clove?" Jackie asked.

"She's in the hospital." I replied.

"Oh my God, what the hell happened?" Peeta asked.

"She got attacked by a shark yesterday." I said.

"No…" Rue gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

**A/N: This story is really similar to the film Soul Surfer, but there are some plot twists. Disclaimer: I only own those plot twists. **


	8. Chapter 8: I hope

Chapter 8: I hope

(Cato's POV)

I can't believe this! My girlfriend had just been attacked by a fucking shark!

What if she's dead?

No, she's not dead, I told myself. She is NOT dead!

She's Clove. She'll pull through this.

I hope.


	9. Chapter 9: Miracle, Doctor's Orders

Chapter 9: Miracle/Doctor's Orders

(Clove's POV)

A few days later, I woke up in a hospital bed. My left arm had been reduced to a stump

What the hell happened?

Suddenly, it all came back to me. Surfing after school. The shark attack. Johanna and Finn getting me off the beach.

Holy shit, I just survived a shark attack!

~Line break~

Our family doctor, Dr. Cinna Davidson called my survival a miracle, because I lost 60% of my blood. He ordered me to take it easy for at least a week.


	10. Chapter 10: Back To School

Chapter 10: Back To School

Clove's POV

The week of taking it easy has gone by, and I am ready to go back to school. I slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of Bermuda shorts. The wrapping on my arm and the stitches were now off.

Finn parked his car in the parking lot and looked at me. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Clovey? 'Cause if you're not ready yet, I can turn around and take you home."

"I'm ready, Finn. Really." I assured him. We stepped out of the car.

As soon as I found my friends, they attacked me in a hug.

"Clove! We're so glad to see you!" Foxy said.

"I'm glad to see you too." I said.

Cato gave me a long and tender hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Come on, guys, let's get to class." Peeta said.

Cato's POV

Clove and I went to our lockers to get the stuff we needed for our first class, Oceans with Miss Trinket. **(A/N: Oceans is a science course where you learn things about the ocean, in case you didn't know.)**

Unfortunately, our lockers are right next to Glimmer and her boyfriend Gloss's lockers.

Glimmer put her arm around Clove's shoulder and asked "how did you lose your arm?" She mocked concern.

"Didn't anyone tell you? I got attacked by a fucking shark!" Clove exclaimed.

"Well, I would say that I'm sorry this happened to you, but I'm not." Gloss said. He burst out laughing.

"Fuck off, Gloss." I said darkly.

"Well, look at this! Cato Evans is defending his girlfriend! How cute." Gloss said, smirking.

Clove's POV

Cato looked about ready to kill Gloss. I dragged him to Oceans class to save him from getting arrested for murder.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Clove's POV)

During Oceans class, Miss Trinket showed a documentary about sharks. It was like she was trying to mock me.

The documentary started showing shark attack scenes. As I watched every single attack scene, images from my attack entered my mind. The attack just replayed over and over in my head. I couldn't get the images out of my head.

The color drained from my face as I watched a shark bite off the tail of a seal. I imagined that I was the seal, and the tail was my arm.

"I need to leave." I said. Then I got out of my seat.

My friends and Cato looked at me with concern as I walked out of the classroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Clove's POV)

Its Friday today. And there's no school. So I decided to spend my day on the beach.

I'm going to surf again.

I grabbed my board and headed out of the house.

When I got to the beach, I noticed Johanna surfing a pretty epic wave.

"Looking good out there!" I yelled.

"Thanks! You should come and surf with me!" Johanna yelled.

"I will!" I yelled.

I went in the water and paddled up to Johanna. She stopped surfing and just sat on her board when I caught up with her.

"You know, to be honest, I thought the shark attack would have made you quit surfing." Johanna told me.

I scoffed. "Hell no! Nothing's gonna make me quit surfing! But I do have a lifelong fear of sharks now."

Johanna nodded in understanding.

"Now, let's surf!" I exclaimed. I pushed up on my board, which wasn't that hard. I mean, it was easier when I had two arms, of course; but it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be with one arm.

I did a little back flip.

"That was sick! There's a surfing contest this Sunday. You should enter." Johanna said.

"Is it too late to enter? 'Cause I've always wanted to compete in a surfing contest. Not to win; but for the fun of it." I said.

"No, it's not too late. The contest needs one more contestant." Johanna said.

"Have you entered?" I asked.

"Nope. Pro surfing is not my thing. I tried it once, and I didn't like it." Johanna replied.

"Where do I sign up?" I asked.

"The sign up sheet is in the grocery store. On the wall in the produce section." Johanna replied.

"Thanks." I said. I darted towards the grocery store.


	13. Chapter 13: Training

Chapter 13: Training

(Clove's POV)

I am now officially entered in the surfing contest. Finnick is training me for it.

I got in the water and waited for Finn's instructions.

"All right, Clove, let's see you paddle." Finn said.

I paddled to the center of the ocean.

"Now, push up on your board." Finn said.

I pushed up on my board.

"Now, let's see your coolest trick. Something that will wow the judges." Finn said.

I did a little back flip.

"I see you learned my back flip trick. Very nice." Finn said. "You're ready for the contest, Clovey. You don't need training. To be honest, I'm not sure why you didn't go pro sooner."


	14. Chapter 14: The Contest

Chapter 14: The Contest 

Clove's POV

Today is the day of the contest.

The beach was packed with surfers, judges, and spectators. I noticed my friends and Cato among the crowd.

I walked up to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Clove. Good luck out there today." Rue said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Knock 'em dead." Katniss said.

I am number 12 in the teen age group.

"Number 12." The announcer said.

I grabbed my board and headed out to the water.

I did my tricks, and I swear I saw the judges' jaws drop when I paddle back up to shore.

When I got on shore, Thresh high-fived me. "That was awesome. You totally nailed it."

The first age group the announcer announced the winner of was the teen age group. "First place goes to number 12, Clove Odair!"

The girls screamed, my guy friends howled, and Cato ran over to me and picked me up bridal style and spun me around.

"You were amazing!" Cato exclaimed. "Of course, I wouldn't expect less from you."

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Cato's POV

Clove will always be a surfer girl. And she will always be my surfer girl. And nothing is ever going to change that.

THE END


End file.
